


В поисках синей будки

by treeckster



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2019-03-19 02:19:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13694826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treeckster/pseuds/treeckster
Summary: Cуществует проклятье Синей Будки. Если ты окажешься рядом с ней, то никогда не станешь прежним.





	В поисках синей будки

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для "Большой Игры-2" на Slash World форуме в 2012 году. Чувствуется влияние Шекспира.

Прошёл час с тех пор, как Грег Лестрейд покинул участок, и он только сейчас дотащился до нужного переулка на казённом велосипеде. Молодому сержанту машины не полагалось, тем более, на такие дела, как то, которое ему подсунули сослуживцы. Девушка-оператор, добрая душа, шепнула ему на выходе, что это шутка, и не стоит уделять ей много внимания.

Возможно, ему стоило вместо задания отправиться в паб. Или домой, на худой конец. Рабочий день заканчивался, вряд ли кто-то ожидал его обратно с отчётом. Но Грег был упрям, и на новом месте чувствовал себя неуверенно - именно поэтому он решил пройти до конца и узнать все хитросплетения "посвящения для новичков", как называли дело о Синей Будке в участке.

Час блуждания по душным лондонским пробкам умерил его пыл - Грег легкомысленно оставил карту в тумбочке, решив, что точно помнит, где находится нужный переулок. Вдобавок, по дороге гражданские то и дело останавливали его и спрашивали дорогу до какого-нибудь места, и Грег себя клял последними словами. "Всегда брать с собой карту", - записал он в блокноте, который завёл неделю назад, при поступлении на службу.

Наконец, он увидел табличку долгожданного указателя. Переулок был узким и тёмным, начиная с третьих этажей, в него выходили окна, но жильцы, как и всегда в подобных случаях, заколотили их, не желая лишний раз любоваться соседями. Очень дружелюбное место, ничего не скажешь.  
Удивило Лестрейда больше всего то, как в такой узкий переулок умудрилась втиснуться синяя будка. Несмотря на усталость, он обрадовался как ребёнок, нашедший клад.

По всему отделу (да и по другим, как подозревал Грег) ходила байка, особенно пользовавшаяся спросом при "посвящении" новичков. Сослуживцы на третий день работы Грега вытащили его вечером в ближайший паб и рассказали историю. "Бывают такие трупы, за которыми неустанно следует Синяя Будка. Она как проклятье!" - рассказывал самый старший, выводя в воздухе круги почти пустой пивной кружкой. "На них всегда странные повреждения. Однажды я видел труп, который словно собака разодрала, хотя это была женщина, запертая у себя дома. Дежурный клялся, что когда он сообщал об убийстве в участок, на углу дома, где жила убитая, стояла Синяя Будка. Когда мы приехали, никакой будки не оказалось. Дежурный чуть не плакал... С тех пор и существует проклятье Синей Будки. Не дай бог тебе, Грег, попасть на неё! Вот увидишь, будешь рыдать и ползать на коленях, как тот дежурный, и уверять нас, что ты не псих! Ха!"

Сегодня его отправили на задание, сопроводив словами: "Месяц назад на том месте произошло убийство, сегодня оттуда поступила жалоба, что синяя будка загораживает проход. Поскольку на ней написано "Полиция", то бабулька-жалобщица справедливо решила, что нужно звонить именно нам. Грег, поезжай-ка ты, развеешься, увидишь байку своими глазами".

Грег во все глаза смотрел на Синюю Будку из шестидесятых, стоящую в самом неподходящем для неё месте, и боялся отвести взгляд, - вдруг она пропадёт? Пересилив себя, Грег огляделся. Ведь если есть будка, значит, должен быть человек, поставивший её сюда? "Неважно, каким способом".  
Тишина. Никаких криков, сопровождающих убийства, никаких подозрительных личностей. Вообще никого. Грег подошёл вплотную к будке и увидел, что та не заперта.

Он толкнул дверь и вошёл внутрь.  
Как позже вспоминал Грег, он каким-то образом оказался в круглой белой комнате с неким механизмом посередине, у которого собрались обитатели необъятной изнутри будки. Все молодые, Грег решил, что это его ровесники. Рыжий парень и девушка с австралийским акцентом горячо спорили над чем-то, то и дело в качестве аргументации тыкая пальцем в экран монитора. Рядом стоял третий, в дурацком костюме и с сельдереем в петлице, и молчаливо созерцал сцену с какой-то безнадёжностью на лице. Выглядел он молодо, но Грег был готов дать ему как минимум пятьдесят лет.

Этот парень первый заметил в дверях изумлённого Грега и тронул рыжего за рукав. Секунду спустя все смолкли и уставились на сержанта.

― Простите, где я? ― решил начать Лестрейд.

― В консольной, ― ответил светловолосый. ― Как ты сюда попал?

― Я.. хм… забрёл.

Грегу вдруг стало неудобно. Вся сцена в так называемой консольной была очень уютной и домашней. И вдруг он ввалился и побеспокоил их.

― Видишь?! ― австралийка ткнула пальцем в грудь рыжему. ― Я же говорила, что ты дверь не закрыл, и от этого могут быть последствия!

― Я не последствие! ― возмутился Грег.

― Так, тихо, ― скомандовал светловолосый. ― Во-первых, меня зовут Доктор.

― Грег Лестрейд, очень приятно. А доктор... кто?

Рыжий фыркнул. "Англичане!" ― услышал Грег. Девушка свирепо посмотрела на него.

― Просто Доктор. Это Турлоу, ― тип с сельдереем ткнул пальцем в отошедшего на противоположную сторону консоли рыжего парня, ― и Тиган.

― Рада познакомиться, ―Грег не успел и глазом моргнуть, как девушка оказалась в миг рядом, и, широко улыбаясь, уже пожимала его безвольную руку.

― Я лучше пойду, ― сказал Грег. ― Ваша будка слишком... странная. Вы не могли бы её убрать из переулка? В наш участок поступила жалоба, что она перегораживает дорогу.

― И ты их проверяешь и устраняешь, ― подытожил Доктор. Не глядя на Грега, он что-то торопливо набирал на клавиатуре. Машину дёрнуло, раздался странный звук, как будто начало тошнить огромную механическую кошку.

― Ура, мы на месте! ― радостно провозгласил Доктор и выдохнул, как показалось Грегу, с облегчением. ― Теперь можешь идти.

― Мы тебя не задерживаем, ― вставил Турлоу и криво улыбнулся. В повисшей тишине Грег опять ощутил, что находится прямо посреди семейного скандала, вот только самый вежливый член семьи потрудился нажать на паузу, едва заметил постороннего.

― Гм... Скажите, а как ваша будка... ну, такая большая изнутри?

― О, это всего лишь динамическая природа четвёртого измерения, Грег! Всё просто, тебе нужен всего лишь пространственно-временной двигатель, очень длинная рулетка и чашка чая...

― Доктор хочет сказать, это очень сложно! ― перебила Тиган. Она подхватила Грега под локоть и повела к выходу. ― В общем, жаль, что мы с тобой вряд ли когда-нибудь встретимся, ты ведёшь себя очень храбро рядом с Доктором, я бы хотела видеть тебя вместо Турлоу...

Доктор кашлянул. Грег, решив больше не вникать в этот цирк, толкнул дверь, к которой его подвели, и оказался на улице.

То был Лондон, несомненно, только вместо вечера, когда он входил в будку, сияло утреннее солнце. И прямо перед ним тянулась жёлтая полицейская лента, а за ней, футах в двадцати от нужного места, наблюдалась странная картина.

Грег сразу узнал себя ― он никогда не питал иллюзий насчёт своей внешности. Рядом стоял какой-то незнакомец, статный, высокий, и явно любящий Байрона.

Ближе всего к юному Грегу стоял человек с пижонским зонтиком в руках и в плаще, который выглядел на несколько тысяч фунтов. Он заметил появившуюся синюю будку и вышедшего из него юного Лестрейда. С изумлением посмотрев на него, человек с зонтиком не сдержался и оглянулся в спину более старшей версии Лестрейда - тот как раз уводил байронического типа за угол - судя по всему, там и находилось место преступления.

― Простите, но кто вы? ― осведомился человек с зонтиком, подозрительно разглядывая юного Грега.

― Э-э... я полицейский на месте преступления, а вы кто такой и что здесь делаете? ― не растерялся Грег.

Человек с зонтиком удивился.  
― Значит, полицейский, пришедший на место преступления? Вы не ошиблись?

― Ошиблись, ― за плечом Грега возник обеспокоенный Доктор. – Несомненно, ошиблись, он со мной, не волнуйтесь, мы уже уходим.

― Нет, постойте, ― вмешался Грег. ― Я хочу узнать одну вещь...

― Я всё объясню в Тардис! ― тихо проговорил Доктор на ухо Грегу.

― Где?!

― В синей будке.

― Вы её так зовёте? ― человек с зонтиком, видимо, уже освоился с новыми собеседниками, и теперь выглядел заинтересованно, нежели испуганно. ― Странная телефонная будка, юнец, ужасно похожий на Лестрейда, и чудак с сельдереем в петлице. Да, это действительно место преступления, вы не ошиблись.

― Я бы попросил, ― возмутился Доктор. Но тут же вспомнил: ― Нам пора!

И уволок Грега обратно в будку.

― А он ломиться следом не будет? ― спросил Грег, когда Доктор надёжно закрыл за собой двери.

― Этот? Нет, этот не будет. А вот его брат ― вполне, и в порыве энтузиазма может снести эту дверь. Поэтому нам нужно срочно улетать.

Доктор начал возиться с панелью. Где-то загромыхало и зашипело.

― Вот, держи, ― Тиган сделала чашку чая, и теперь вручала её Грегу. Тот с благодарностью принял её.

После пары глотков всё вокруг вдруг перестало казаться чем-то сюрреалистичным и безобидным, и превратилось в реальное и пугающее. Кто они все? Что, если они похищают людей? Грег вспомнил, как в отчётах рядом с упоминанием синей будки периодически мелькали сообщения о пропавших людях. Что, если сказки вдруг станут реальностью, и Грег больше никогда не увидит родной Лондон, да и вообще умрёт через несколько минут?

― Что вы собираетесь со мной делать? ― на всякий случай спросил он. В конце концов, не каждый день твои похитители вручают чашку чая. ― И что была за сцена там, снаружи? Что происходит? ― задал он, наконец, самый важный вопрос.

― Доктор ошибся с координатами, ― не без удовольствия заметил Турлоу. ― Считает, что умеет водить Тардис. Ага, как же.

― Тардис?

― Эта будка - на самом деле машина времени, ― поспешила объяснить Тиган, и говорила она так, будто выучила лекцию перед экзаменом. Видимо, потерявшиеся часто забредали сюда, решил Грег.

― Только что Доктор немножко ошибся и высадил тебя не туда. Не знаю, что ты там видел, но, кажется, Доктор ошибся немножко фатально...

Не в силах выносить такие разговоры, Доктор, наконец, повернулся к Грегу.

― Я всего лишь перепутал твои временные линии. С кем не бывает. Ты увидел своё будущее, Грег. Поступай с ним как хочешь. Я, к сожалению, не могу тебе сказать, какое именно это было время, потому что мне не хочется лезть в систему и узнавать, куда Тардис приспичило приземлиться. В последнее время она начинает своевольничать...

Доктор снова отвернулся к консоли. Турлоу сочувственно посмотрел на Грега.  
― Да, он всегда такой. Так что пей чай и готовься к худшему.

Лестрейд приготовился, но худшего не случилось. Второй раз Доктор его всё-таки привёз в нужное время и нужное место - даже в тот же переулок.

― А! Ну, вот видишь? Путешествия во времени не всегда страшны и болезненны, можешь написать об этом в отчёте, ― Доктор был очень доволен собой.

Рядом с Тардис стоял велосипед Грега. У велосипеда было откручено переднее колесо, а на седле красовалось неприличное слово.

― Что?! ― возмутился Грег.  
― Хм... мы, пожалуй, поедем... ― засобирался Доктор. ― Не теряйся, не вляпывайся в неприятности! И удачи!  
С этими словами он исчез за дверью Тардис, и через несколько мгновений она растворилась в воздухе всё с тем же странным звуком.

Наверное, это был шок, но Лестрейд в тот момент был больше всего опечален потерей колеса ― велосипед-то казённый! И начал мысленно сочинять объяснительную, на время забыв о Докторе.

Как показало время, объяснительная начальству ― не самая важная вещь в жизни. А вот Доктора Грег больше не встречал, о чём невероятно жалел. Но молодость ― глупость. К чему ей думать об упущенных возможностях?

Позже, заматерев, Лестрейд с удовольствием подсунул дело о Синей Будке пришедшему новенькому ― Андерсону. И потом хохотал до слёз, зачитывая отчёт о том, что синяя будка ― плод воспалённого коллективного воображения отдела под начальством инспектора Лестрейда.

\+ + +

Молли спешила с обеда на рабочее место.  
“Ну, просто ужас, что такое”, ― расстраивалась она, потому что опаздывала. Папки с документами резали бок и неудобно соскальзывали, и поправить их не было никакой возможности ― на другой руке так же неудобно висела сумка. В очередной раз Молли подумала, что неуклюжесть - её судьба.

Экспертизу новоприбывшего нужно было провести, если верить документам начальства, “ещё вчера”. “Ещё вчера” было любимым словосочетанием, означавшим, что нужно создать видимость бурной деятельности и намечается внеплановая проверка. Начальники Молли менялись так же часто, как погода за окном. Молли же всегда оставалась на месте и, как могла, пыталась держаться на плаву.  
Кто-то же должен следить за трупами.

Она вбежала в помещение, двери хлопнули за ней, сумка зацепилась за одну из створок и совсем сползла, и несколько папок выскользнули из рук и рассыпались. “Чёрт”, ― Молли никогда не умела ругаться, как умеют ругаться раскованные девушки её возраста, и весь арсенал её обидных слов состоял практически из одного “чёрт, чёрт, чёрт”.

Собирая разлетевшиеся листки, она заметила, что не одна в помещении. Рядом с дверьми к стенке жался Грегори Лестрейд с букетом нарциссов. И у букета, и у Грега был неважный вид. Молли не видела его с памятной рождественской вечеринки на Бейкер-стрит. Может, глаза Хупер обманывали её, но казалось, что инспектор поседел ещё больше.

― Привет, Молли, ― произнёс он, решив, что девушка будет молчать до последнего. ― Я тут мимо проходил, решил узнать, как дела...  
Он бросил взгляд на букет в своих руках, решительно не понимая, зачем его держит. Наконец, приняв решение, он протянул его девушке:  
― Это тебе.  
― Спасибо, ― Молли, наконец, собрала все бумаги, удобно перехватила упрямую сумку и выпрямилась. Букет из рук инспектора пришлось вырывать как партизана из стана врага.  
― А это за что? ― запоздало спросила она. Лестрейд почесал затылок, так ничего и не ответив.

Молли с помятыми нарциссами, документами и сумкой устремилась к письменному столу ― необходимо было заполнить бумаги и сдать в канцелярию до конца дня. Не то чтобы Молли была против лишний раз встретиться с инспектором, но сегодня она хотела навестить сестру, не любившую опозданий.

― Я тут подумал, ― молвил, наконец, собравшийся с мыслями Грег, ― может, мы куда-нибудь сходим? Скажем, сегодня после работы, в кафе неподалёку от морга. В смысле, от института...

― Ох, Грег, ― Молли искренне сожалела. ― Прости, я сегодня встречаюсь с сестрой, она не терпит опозданий, а мне ещё заполнить эти бумаги...  
Она говорила торопливо, неуверенно сжимая в руках стебельки нарциссов. Лестрейд посмотрел на несчастные цветы и решил, что они ей не нравятся.  
― Хорошо, не буду тебе мешать, ― ляпнул он и прикусил язык.  
Молли вздохнула.  
― Грег, ты ни при чём. Давай созвонимся. Мы можем встретиться завтра или послезавтра.  
― Да, конечно, ― пожал плечами Лестрейд, и, откланявшись, быстро ушёл.

Они не встретились ни завтра, ни послезавтра. Так всегда бывает, когда не можешь толком договориться с человеком о точной дате. “Может, завтра?” ― “Да, давай завтра”, а потом: “Ох, прости, неожиданные дела. Работа. Давай послезавтра?” ― “Давай послезавтра”, и так до бесконечности.  
Ещё смущало Молли, что Грег не оставил ей номера телефона и больше не заходил. Впрочем, это не беда! Она всегда может попросить его номер телефона у Шерлока.

Когда Шерлок без спросу в очередной раз занял её рабочее место в лаборатории, она, вместо того, чтобы молча принести кофе на фразу “Чёрный, две ложки сахара”, спросила, есть ли у него номер Лестрейда. Шерлок так удивился в первые секунды, что оторвался от микроскопа. Целый миг он смотрел на Молли, а потом крикнул:  
― Джон! Ты мне нужен.

Слонявшийся в соседней комнате Уотсон тут же появился в дверях.  
― Анализ земли с места, где предположительно находилась синяя будка, показал, что эта грязь из совершенно другой части Англии. Я бы сказал, такая чаще встречается в Уэльсе. Мне нужно больше данных. Да, продиктуй мисс Хупер номер телефона Лестрейда, и узнай, зачем он ей понадобился.

Шерлок снова уткнулся в микроскоп.

― Почему бы тебе самому не спросить у Молли, зачем ей понадобился телефон Лестрейда? ― возмущённо спросил Джон, но ответа не дождался. Шерлок приник к микроскопу, и Молли подумала, что ему не хватает окуляров, к которым надо прижиматься вплотную. Тогда, спрятавшись за такими на некоторое время, он начал бы напоминать филина. Вот, и волосы торчат во все стороны, как перья.

Шерлок-филин был столь внезапен, что Молли хихикнула. Странная она, эта весна. Странные нарциссы — они простояли очень долго, и начали увядать только сегодня.  
― Извините, ― произнесла она, прикрыв ладошкой улыбку, и выпорхнула из лаборатории. Только в коридоре, представив себе ещё раз встрёпанного филина, она захихикала в голос.

В лаборатории тем временем разыгралась драма. Шерлок моментально оторвался от микроскопа и посмотрел растерянным взглядом вслед Хупер.  
― Что с ней, Джон? ― в его голосе послышались беспомощные интонации. Джон испытал минуту настоящего триумфа ― ещё бы: гений ничего не понял ― и не стал ничего объяснять Шерлоку, посоветовав прибегнуть к дедукции.

\+ + +

С точки зрения Джона и миссис Хадсон, Молли и Грег идеально смотрелись бы вместе. Грег, едва оклемавшийся после развода, изрядно растерявший бодрость духа, “нуждался в ком-нибудь надёжном и понимающем”, ― как сказала миссис Хадсон, когда доктор привычно забежал вечерком к ней на чай.

― Дорогой, ты же понимаешь, что Молли ― просто находка для любого мужчины, ― говорила миссис Хадсон, макая бисквит в чай с молоком. Уотсон веско кивал и молчал с набитым ртом. “Раз уж великие гении не в силах разглядеть в мышке женщину, то это обязан сделать кто-нибудь вроде... Вроде инспектора, который, кажется, жить начал только сейчас”, ― хотел сказать он в ответ, но вежливость не позволяла, и потому он давился печеньем.

― Вот, к примеру, ваши отношения с Шерлоком: ты, весь такой неброский, с заурядной профессией, хотя девушки у тебя бывают очень симпатичные... я вот не согласна с Шерлоком по поводу последней, ведь любят не за зубы! Их исправить можно, в конце концов... Так вот, ты стоишь обеими ногами на земле, и потому так нужен Шерлоку. И не мычи мне тут, вот, попробуй ещё этого джема, моя племянница из Брайтона сама делала.

― Что вы хотите сказать про Молли, миссис Хадсон? ― поспешил сменить тему Джон, кося одним глазом на джем.

― Я хочу сказать, что они слишком медлят! Инспектору нужно развеяться и жить полной жизнью, Молли нужно влюбиться и парить в розовых облаках. Ты со мной согласен, Джон?

― Абсолютно, миссис Хадсон. Потрясающий джем! — Джон зачерпнул столько, что джем чуть не шлёпнулся с ложки на скатерть. Хозяйка сделала вид, что этого не заметила, и продолжила:

― Я вот что хотела сказать... ― она замешкалась, потом прикрыла плотнее дверь на кухню и заговорщицки склонилась над доктором. ― Я хотела сказать, что, может... их как-нибудь подтолкнуть друг к другу? Запереть в одной комнате, или написать письма ― якобы от их имени.

Джон обомлел. Не столько от дерзкой идеи, сколько от мгновенно представшей взору картины, как мисс Хупер и Лестрейд заперты в морге и обсуждают художественные обороты миссис Хадсон. Но вообще мысль ему понравилась.

От придумывания адекватного ответа его отвлёк крик:  
― Джон!!!  
Гений, валявшийся на диване в их гостиной, наверняка нуждался в молоке, фасоли и телефоне соседа. Или ему стало скучно.  
― Труба зовёт, ― усмехнулся Джон, поднимаясь. ― Мне очень понравились ваши идеи, миссис Хадсон. Спасибо за джем.  
― Приходи, как будет удобно, мы ещё что-нибудь придумаем, ― воодушевилась домовладелица.

Принять идеи миссис Хадсон было гораздо легче, чем остановить порывы её творческой личности. Когда Джон заявился к ней в следующий раз на чашечку джема, она уже строчила письма, которые Джону откровенно хотелось поправить. Он не без гордости считал себя хорошим рассказчиком, миссис Хадсон же чересчур любила подробности.

Он забрал письма с собой, подальше от вдохновения домовладелицы. Тщательно спрятав бумажные листы под рубашкой, он, как ни в чём не бывало, пришёл на очередной вызов Шерлока. В гостиной царили хаос и разрушение. Шерлок развалился в своём кресле у камина и плевал в потолок.

― Джон, молчи и слушай. Этот человек со своей будкой появляется внезапно, то тут, то там. Не только в Британии - есть пара сообщений из Европы... и я готов предположить, что и этим его сфера действия не ограничена. При этом практически нет данных для полноценного анализа. Просто заговор какой-то ― стоит лишь появиться информации о появлении этой будки или ее хозяина, как все тут же исчезает, стирается, уходит в 404. Кто-то мешает мне вести расследование!  
Шерлок вскочил и зашагал из угла в угол.  
― Так. Но всё поправимо, в конце концов, я сам могу разобраться. Мне нужно лишь поймать эту будку, увидеть её хоть издалека, возможно, тогда я смогу составить более полную картину...

 

Джон думал о своём, пока Шерлок носился от карты к ноутбуку, от ноутбука к телефону, и обратно к карте, не обращая ни на что внимания. Он не заметил, как Шерлок остановился и стал подозрительно его разглядывать.

― Что именно ты хочешь от меня скрыть? ― Шерлок в два шага оказался рядом и вздёрнул его рубашку. Это был подлый ход, и Джон не успел отпихнуть Шерлока и не дать ему выдернуть черновики писем из-за пояса джинсов.  
― Так-так, что тут у нас... почерк миссис Хадсон...  
― Шерлок, отдай немедленно, это личное! ― Джон пытался выдернуть из рук Шерлока листки, но несправедливость жизни состояла в том, что тот был на несколько дюймов выше, а уж подняв одну руку, а другой сдерживая брыкающегося доктора, мог вообще делать, что угодно.

― Так-так, - повеселел Шерлок, кое-как прочитав пару строк. ― Любовная переписка! Миссис Хадсон строчит тебе письма? Джон, ты не должен был от меня скрывать, это нормально, я слышал, любви все возрасты покорны...  
― Нет, идиот! Отдай немедленно!  
― Ага, значит, она строчила это не тебе… хм...

― Шерлок, немедленно положи письма на стол и отпусти Джона! ― раздался сердитый голос позади них. В дверном проёме стояла миссис Хадсон. Что-то в её виде ― возможно, скалка? ― заставило дрогнуть сердце Холмса, и он послушно опустил бумагу на стол, а затем ― нехотя ― разжал пальцы на рубашке ругающегося Джона. Пока миссис Хадсон собиралась с мыслями к следующему раунду, а Джон восстанавливал дыхание, у Шерлока появилось несколько драгоценных секунд, чтобы прийти к выводу.

― Вы что, кого-то решили свести? Джон, поэтому Молли выспрашивала у меня телефон Лестрейда? ― Шерлок теперь выглядел как ребёнок, которому, наконец, удалось собрать кубик Рубика без подсказки.

― Не собираемся мы пока никого сводить! ― искренне возмутился Джон, но что-то подтачивало его уверенность в собственных словах. Шерлок не слушал.

― Мне вот интересно. Лестрейд ― идиот, но идиот умный. Ему хватает ума проверять информацию, собирать отпечатки пальцев со всех поверхностей, всё тщательно классифицировать и отсылать мне. Да и зовёт он меня почти всегда, что выгодно отличает его от коллег. Но в последнее время он какой-то странный. Ведёт себя как устрица, которую вытащили из раковины, полили лимоном и забыли проглотить. Это любовь превратила его в такого слюнявого дебила?

Миссис Хадсон приняла решение. Она подошла к Шерлоку, погрозила ему скалкой и заявила:  
― Так и быть, мы возьмём тебя в дело. Но ты не будешь мне мешать!  
― Что?! - опешил Джон. ― Его?! Да он нам всё порушит! Миссис Хадсон, вы видели, как он умеет лгать?!  
― Джон, ты представляешь, что тут начнётся, если мы его не возьмём к себе? Вот, то-то и оно.

Миссис Хадсон, казалось, переменилась. Куда делась старая добропорядочная английская леди? Теперь она больше всего напоминала атаманшу банды разбойников.

― Отлично, ― Шерлок сиял. ― Я согласен. Миссис Хадсон, ваши метафоры ни к чёрту, отдайте лучше текст Джону, он пишет убого, но, по крайней мере, пытается иногда менять стили...

Джон был просто в ужасе. Куда он попал? Зачем? И, главное, почему его никто не предупредил?

+++  
Когда Молли увидела в почтовом ящике письмо с рабочего е-мэйла Лестрейда, то удивилась. Когда она его открыла и прочитала до конца, её словно по голове ударили. Потом прошёл первый шок и Молли перечитала письмо ещё раз, у неё не осталось сомнения, что писал письмо Джон Уотсон, а помогал ему Шерлок.

"...Когда Джон Китс писал строки: "и внемлю, легкокрылая Дриада, мелодиям твоим" ― он не знал, что описывает чувства мужчины, разглядевшей в тебе прячущегося от солнца соловья..."  
И следом: "Твой способ работы с кадаверами идеален; то, как ты аккуратно и быстро разрезаешь черепную коробку, приводит меня в восторг".

Молли была озадачена. Она сомневалась, знал ли Лестрейд, кто такая Дриада. И даже если слышал краем уха ― с каких пор та ему начала нравиться, как Шерлоку ― аутопсия?

Молли не имела ни малейшего понятия, что до того, как письмо было отправлено, над ним велись баталии трёх заинтересованных сторон: миссис Хадсон настаивала на полном безрейтинговом содержании письма. Шерлок говорил, что рейтинг нужно поднять, так будет аутентичней. Джону очень хотелось романтики.

Молли зашла в настройки почтового ящика и сменила пароль на самый необычный, который только могла придумать.

Она ещё не знала, что именно отправили на почту Грегори Лестрейду.  
\+ + +

Через пару дней Грегу удалось пригласить Молли на чашку кофе, уведя её от сестры, начальника и работы. Оба хотели этой встречи, хотя и были смущены тем, что пришло по почте. Оба решили молчать до последнего, но Грег не сдержался первым:  
― Представляешь, мне от тебя какой-то спам пришёл, я так и не понял, что они рекламировали.

Момент он выбрал неудачно, и потому Молли подавилась пирожным и закашлялась. Грег подскочил и начал хлопать её по спине. Молли пыталась сказать, что это не помогает, но получалось лишь невразумительно размахивать руками. "По крайней мере, спам от Джона сближает", ― подумала Молли, когда уже запивала крошку в горле водой, раскрасневшаяся и растрёпанная. Лестрейд сидел рядом и сверлил глазами её пирожное, будто то было виновато во всех грехах.

― Знаешь что, ― сказала она, ― не обращай внимания на спам. Главное ― что мы встретились, наконец. Сходим в кино? ― предложила она и испугалась собственной смелости. ― Хотя, наверное, у тебя много дел, и...

― Почему же, я не против, ― тут же перебил Лестрейд, только и ждавший повода, чтобы сказать эту волшебную фразу. В тот же миг будто лёд растаял между ними. Стало легко, Грег улыбнулся, зачем-то оттолкнул пальцем чайную ложку, лежавшую рядом с рукой Молли, и полез в мобильный телефон - смотреть сеансы.

После фильма Грег вызвался проводить её домой. На второй площадке даблдекера кроме них никого не было, рука Лестрейда удобно лежала на плече у Молли. Оба смотрели то в окно, то друг на друга, и улыбались. Молли еще ничего не решила, но рука Грега была теплой, его молчание успокаивало, и сам он не торопил её с выбором. О чём думал инспектор - осталось загадкой, но он улыбался, глядя, как за окном автобуса неспешно проплывают вторые этажи домов с пробивающимся сквозь занавески светом, подсвеченная реклама и распускающиеся листья на деревьях.

+++  
В тот ужасный день Молли просто не знала, за какое из срочных, самых срочных и совершенно неотложных дел хвататься первым. Она опять засиделась до темноты, старательно отгоняя от внутреннего взора видения некормленного кота.

Её планы рухнули, сердце от страха убежало в пятки. Что Шерлок умел по-настоящему - это появляться внезапно и в самый неподходящий момент.

― Ты неправа, ― услышала она хриплый голос и почему-то мгновенно вспомнила о покойной тётушке и кладбище, с которого они с мамой уходили в темноте, и Молли шарахалась от ангелов на могилах, прикрывавших глаза, ― во тьме они принимали зловещие очертания. ― Ты считаешься. Ты всегда считалась, и я всегда верил тебе.

Она не слышала конца предложения, но понимала, что всё очень, очень серьёзно, и всё гораздо страшнее, чем она может представить.

Молли возвращалась домой глубокой ночью с единственной мыслью ― побыстрее упасть в постель, можно даже не раздеваясь.

 

\+ + +

Лестрейд много думал о Молли в последние дни. Всегда, когда хотелось отвлечься на работе от рутины, или от сумасшествия (что было почти равнозначным), во время обеда он вспоминал, как они вместе пили кофе, по дороге домой вспоминал, как они гуляли, когда чистил зубы ― как они разговаривали по телефону, когда проваливался в сон ― как они смотрели кино.

Когда за окном весна, у всех ужасно нерабочее настроение. Вот и у Донован с Андерсоном прорезалось желание поиграть в следователей. В результате, когда арест Шерлока закончился его совместным побегом с Джоном, Лестрейд решил, что всё - хватит. Андерсона Лестрейд отправил в отгул на неделю, а Донован ― на пару-тройку дней поработать в архиве, говорят, там заведующий ― ветеран с крепкими нервами. Грегу ужасно не хотелось участвовать в балагане с облавой, устроенной начальником, и, помешав его бурной деятельности, насколько позволяло звание, он попросил отстранения от дела, сославшись на личную заинтересованность.

Только на полпути от управления он заметил, что едет не домой, а в сторону парка, рядом с которым живёт Молли. "Прогуляюсь!" ― решил он и успокоился. Но было холодно, ветер пробирал до костей, и он быстро сменил решение. "Зайду, узнаю, как она, вдруг чаем напоит", ― подумал он, кружным путем направляясь к дому Молли и оттягивая момент встречи.

Такой дом заявляет о себе: «Я стою в приличном районе, но воровать тут нечего, а ключи лежат под ковриком». Ключ и правда нашёлся, ― только над косяком двери. Грег отпер дверь и вошёл.  
― Привет, ― неуверенно позвал он, и его негромкий голос показался ему грохотом каменного обвала в пустынном ущелье. Раздался топот. Из тьмы прямо в тусклый свет из коридора выбежал здоровенный кот. Он увидел Лестрейда, остановился, и протяжно заорал.  
Лестрейд торопливо прикрыл дверь и включил, наконец, свет. Раз уж он вошёл без приглашения, то почему бы не остаться... Он прошёл вглубь квартиры, и вокруг его ног моментально обвился кот, продолжая требовательно кричать. Грег попытался вспомнить, что делают с животными в подобных случаях. Гладят? Он попытался погладить кота, но тот его цапнул за руку. "Кормят!" ― вспомнил Грег правильный ответ.

Прошло полчаса. Накормленный кот, видимо, решил, что раз уж Лестрейд не собирается уходить и всё-таки покормил его, то сгодится в качестве подушки, и разлёгся у человека на коленях. Грег включил телевизор и почувствовал себя совсем неловко.

Телевизор он смотрел в полглаза. Почему так поздно, а Молли до сих пор нет? Лестрейд позвонил ей. Пока шли гудки, он мучительно решал морально-этическую проблему, а именно: говорить ли хозяйке, что он у неё дома?  
Однако ничего говорить не пришлось. Трубку сняли.  
― Грег, привет, слушай, я не могу сейчас говорить, позвони мне утром, ладно? ― торопливо произнесла Молли. На заднем плане слышался какой-то шорох, и голос у Молли был серьёзный и усталый.  
― Э-э... Хорошо, ― согласился Грег.  
― Спасибо. Целую.  
Вызов оборвался.

"Целую" эхом отдавалось в голове. Лестрейд почувствовал себя невероятно глупо. Выключил телевизор, вышел из квартиры, запер ключом дверь и положил ключ на место. Утро вечера мудренее - решил он, и поехал домой.

\+ + +

Разбудил Молли звонок ― на удивление, опять от инспектора. По телефону его голос звучал взволнованно.  
― Молли, ты уже смотрела новости? ― начал он, не поприветствовав её.  
― Нет, ― она зевнула в трубку. ― У меня утро выходного дня. Я не смотрю новости по выходным.  
― Тогда нам надо поговорить, и срочно. Я рядом с твоим домом. Если ты не против, я зайду к тебе.

Дверь Грегу Молли открывала уже со смешанными чувствами.  
― Привет... хочешь чаю? ― с порога спросила она, поёжившись от влетевшего в дверь сквозняка.  
― Да, пожалуй, завари.  
Грег прошёл на кухню. Он был возбуждён, черты лица заострились.  
― Ты сам не свой, ― заметила Молли подозрительно.

Когда они, наконец, уселись, Грегу надоело тянуть волынку.  
― Скажи, где ты была вчера вечером? Прости за такой допрос, но мне правда...  
― Всё нормально, ― перебила она. ― Я была в Бартсе. Я делала... ― и тут Молли вспомнила, что Шерлок попросил её ни при каких обстоятельствах не говорить, что они виделись. ― Я заполняла бумаги. Знаешь, вся эта волокита, я засиделась, и... и... решила кое-что проверить, а потом...  
― Молли... Шерлок спрыгнул с крыши Бартса сегодня утром.

Произошло что-то странное ― как будто кто-то накрыл Молли невидимым прозрачным колпаком. Все звуки исчезли, а голова закружилась.  
― Ч-что?..  
― Это повсюду, в новостях, в газетах, в полиции скандал, мы готовим срочную пресс-конференцию...  
Уши заткнули ватой, и голос Лестрейда тонул и становился мягким и незначительным, как и его слова. Грег достал из кармана сложенную газету. На передовице таблоида виднелась лишь часть кричащего заголовка, но и из него было ясно, что Грег не шутит.

"Но как же так, я же видела его только вчера", ― лихорадочно думала Хупер. "Он просил меня раздобыть кровь и позвонить его брату. Он ведь пообещал, что всё будет в порядке. Он не сказал... что всё закончится так!"

Почувствовав, как сводит судорогой лёгкие, она вздохнула, а на выдохе разрыдалась. Грег, говоривший что-то про опознание трупа, тут же умолк.  
― Молли, родная, прости, пожалуйста... Я принес плохие новости. Ты как?  
― Он был моим другом! ― сквозь всхлипывания произнесла Молли, пытаясь собраться.  
― Могу ли я тебя как-нибудь утешить? ― в голосе Лестрейда звучала паника. Он не умел справляться с женскими слезами.

― Они написали про него такую чепуху! ― Молли ткнула пальцем в огромный заголовок "Суицид гения-пустышки". ― Это нечестно! Он был замечательным и умным!

― Да. Да, я согласен. ― Грег гладил руки Молли, но та не замечала. ― Дурацкие газеты, ужасная история. Я сделаю всё, чтобы ее опровергнуть.

― Это не твоя вина, ― всхлипнула Молли. ― Ты верил ему.  
Казалось, она начала успокаиваться.

― Никого в мире я не люблю сейчас больше тебя! ― выпалил Грег к своему изумлению.

Слёзы застыли в глазах, и шмыганье носом прекратилось. Хупер изумлённо взглянула на инспектора: тот сбросил на вид лет двадцать и выглядел как школьник, разбивший чьё-то окно. Его глаза с каждым мигом становились всё испуганнее.

― Странно, правда? ― тихо добавил он. Ну, по крайней мере, Молли перестала плакать. Лестрейд считал это результатом.

― Это очень неожиданно. Но я рада, что ты сказал. Это очень странно, ― согласилась Молли. ― Страннее мне будет добавить, что ты мне тоже нравишься, ― медленно произнесла она, не отрывая взгляда от Грега. "Теперь мы оба выглядим как идиоты".

Забытый всеми кот выразил протест подобному отношению и громко заорал. Молли решила воспользоваться моментом и засуетилась, доставая пакет с кормом.

― Я, наверное, тороплюсь, ― поспешно добавила она. ― И вообще, не слушай меня, я на нервах и ни в чём не призналась.

Из рук всё валилось.

― То есть, я не отказываюсь от своих слов... Просто не могу сейчас спокойно думать, смерть Шерлока... ― и она снова всхлипнула, но сдержалась, и, наклонившись к коту, погладила его. Кот довольно заурчал, добившись ласки и внимания.

― Я хотел сказать, что не верю в его смерть.

Что-то произошло. Молли вытерла тыльной стороной руки слёзы на лице, поднялась. И, не глядя на Грега, сказала:

― Прости меня, я расклеилась. Мы можем отложить этот разговор на то время, когда я успокоюсь? Пожалуйста, ― она подняла глаза, и Грег понял, что она еле сдерживается, чтобы снова не расплакаться.

― Верно, так будет лучше. ― Подумав, он порывисто обнял девушку и поцеловал её в висок. ― Я люблю тебя, ― прошептал он, а затем направился к входной двери.

\+ + +

Именно сейчас, в тяжёлые дни на работе и в одиночестве дома, Грег вспомнил о Докторе и о том, как он однажды увидел себя, Шерлока и Майкрофта в будущем. Он перестал верить самому себе через несколько лет, решив, что всё придумал, а его на самом деле огрел по голове похититель колёс велосипеда. Но теперь воспоминания вернулись.

Поводом послужили конфискованные вещи из квартиры Шерлока. Лестрейду достался взломанный ноутбук - он сразу забрал его себе. На компьютере Шерлока нашлась история интернет-запросов, некоторые материалы и письма. Когда Грег увидел, что одно из последних дел Шерлока было связано с поиском синей будки, то обругал себя: рано разочаровался в своих способностях! И почему, ну почему он только не верил себе? Только потому, что это слишком сюрреалистично.

Но Грег повидал достаточно, чтобы увериться, что жизнь порой страннее выдумок. И Доктор со своей синей будкой, неаккуратностью вождения и почти семейными отношениями со спутниками вписывался в это мнение как нельзя лучше. Он был той правдой, в которую сложно поверить.

Грег был твёрдо уверен, что видел живого Шерлока - тогда, в неправильном времени. То дело ещё не случилось в его карьере, значит, всё в будущем, всё впереди. Шерлок жив ― он почти поверил. К тому же, при таком влиятельном брате...

Он не мог умереть, просто не мог. Даже если Шерлоку плевать на Молли, он знал, как будет переживать Джон. Чутьё подсказывало Лестрейду, что Шерлок бы это просто так не оставил. Ему бы просто не позволила странная, но всё-таки непреодолимая тяга к справедливости. Или брат.

Майкрофт всегда казался Лестрейду всесильным. И ему впервые честно хотелось, чтобы Холмс-старший таким и оказался.

\+ + +

Молли и Грег рука об руку брели по кладбищу к известной могиле. Молли была спокойна, но молчалива, и это Грегу не нравилось. Она была слишком погружена в свои мысли.

Они начали встречаться неделю назад, и всю неделю Грег думал, что отчаянно хочет рассказать Молли о Докторе, Тардис и Шерлоке. Именно сегодня он собрался с мыслями. Почему-то поход на кладбище показался ему для этого занятия самым подходящим.

― Видишь ангелов? ― неожиданно сказала Молли, вынырнув из своих мыслей. ― Вон тех, что глаза прикрывают руками... Я их боюсь с детства. Мне кажется, некоторые из них живые. Вернее, я в детстве так думала, а страх до сих пор остался. Наверное, странно бояться страхов из детства, как ты думаешь?

Грег честно признался:  
― Я думаю, бояться ― естественно. Другое дело, как ты поступаешь с этим страхом.

Он пригляделся к ближайшему ангелу. Просто статуя, прикрывающая глаза рукой, будто плачущая... Обшарпанный камень, обломанные крылья. Молли крепче стиснула его руку и прижалась к нему поближе. Грег обнял её за плечи.

― Ты права, они страшные. Я тебе хотел рассказать кое-что...  
Он замолк, ожидая её реакции.  
― Продолжай, мне интересно.  
― Одну историю. Я в неё вляпался на заре моей службы.

Лестрейд говорил и понимал, что никогда и никому до этого не рассказывал о произошедшем. Облачённая в слова, правда оживала ― после стольких лет. Так что под конец он недоумевал - как вообще можно забыть о Докторе? Как он мог решить, что его не существует? Какая глупость!

Молли молча слушала. Они почти дошли до могилы, но заметили, что не одни. У могилы стоял Джон Уотсон. Он что-то тихо говорил, опустив голову, и вряд ли заметил Молли и Грега.

Джон подошёл ближе к камню, и неловко погладил плиту.  
― Что я хотел сказать, ― тихо и уверенно сказал Грег, увидев это отчаянное движение Уотсона и всё решив окончательно. ― Я хотел сказать, что не верю в погибшего Шерлока. Он слишком упрям и своеволен, чтобы взять да умереть. Вдобавок, я видел его в будущем, и теперь уверен, что я не болен и мне не приснилось. Не было ничего реальнее удивления Майкрофта, когда он пялился на сельдерей в петлице и соображал, как же с этим дальше жить. Значит, Шерлок должен выжить.

Джон вытянулся по стойке смирно, а потом развернулся и направился к выходу, чеканя шаг. Грег посмотрел на молчавшую Молли: теперь она была здесь, собранная, и что-то решала.

― Ты понимаешь меня? ― осторожно спросил Грег.  
― Да, ― ответила она, нахмурившись. ― Ты уверен, что он жив? Потому что я не могу смотреть на то, как мучится Джон.  
― Что ты задумала? ― подозрительно спросил Лестрейд.  
\- Я не знаю, каким образом ему удалось выжить. Я не знаю, кто этот Доктор, и какой сюрреализм его сопровождает, но я просто не могу смотреть на такого Джона. И если ты говоришь правду... Нужно действовать.

Лестрейд понимал, что ему не хватит сил остановить её ― потому что сам он желал того же самого.

Это было так сладко ― подарить надежду нуждающемуся. Молли, выскользнув из его объятий, решительно направилась вслед за Джоном.

В конце концов, у них ещё есть несколько секунд, чтобы передумать.


End file.
